


Mad At Disney

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [1]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Kid Detectives AU, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: 10-year-old Sally Kimball is new to Idaville, Idaho, and is currently running late for her new school. It just so happens that when she arrives, she meets a new friend named Encyclopedia Brown.
Relationships: Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball, Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball & Charlie Stewart (minor), Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball
Series: Kids No More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Kudos: 1





	Mad At Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Mad At Disney" by Salem Ilese.

A young girl in a bright yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and soft coral tennis shoes knelt on the brown carpeted floor, her back to the camera as she threw a plastic tiara over her head, then a pink wand, and finally a small Mickey Mouse headband.

_"I'm mad at Disney, Disney_

_They tricked me, tricked me_

_Had me wishing on a shooting star_

_But now I'm twenty-something_

_I still know nothing_

_About who I am or what I'm not."_

The girl pushed herself back onto her feet and grabbed the items off of the floor, shoving them into a black plastic trash bag before picking it up and leaving the room. She walked toward the front door, grabbing a red backpack off of a wooden chair and swinging it onto her shoulder.

_"So call me a pessimist_

_But I don't believe in it_

_Finding a true love's kiss is bullsh-"_

10-year-old Sally Kimball pulled open the door to her new house, tugging on the trash bag as she walked down the sidewalk and threw it in the trash can before glancing at the watch on her hand. A gasp escaped her throat as she realized that she was late for her new school before she took off running.

_"'Cause I felt sad love  
I felt bad love  
Sometimes happy love (happy love)  
Turns into giving up (giving up)  
I felt hurt love  
About the word love  
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?  
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?  
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?"_

Sally dodged past a small group of pedestrians before jumping over a row of bushes and making her way down the street, her headphones still playing music in her ears.

" _My fairy grandma warned me  
Cinderella's story  
Only ended in a bad divorce  
The prince ain't sleeping when he  
Takes his sleeping beauty  
To the motel on his snow-white horse"_

_"So call me a pessimist  
But I don't believe in it  
Finding a true love's kiss is bullsh-"_

_"'Cause I felt sad love  
I felt bad love  
Sometimes happy love (happy love)  
Turns into giving up (giving up)  
I felt hurt love  
About the word love (word love)  
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?  
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?  
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?  
What the hell is love? What the hell is love?  
What the hell is love supposed to feel like?"_

_"I'm mad at Disney, Disney  
They tricked me, tricked me  
No more wishing on a shooting star..."_

Sally slowed to a stop as she took in the huge school in front of her, then a group of girls brushed past her, chatting as they left and accidentally knocking her forward to the ground-

"Whoa, Hey! I got you!" A boy's voice sailed through the air as someone caught her arm, keeping her from falling. 

She shook her head and sighed. "Thanks, I..."

Sally turned to the boy and blinked in surprise at him. Her helper had brown hair, brown eyes, and a bright smile on his face that matched the light in his eyes. He grinned at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded slowly and let go of her arm, his eyes flicking as of studying her before a light brown haired boy yelled out "HEY, E! WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

E groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I swear to God... I'M COMING, CHARLIE, JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT!!!" He yelled back to Charlie, who shrugged and went into the school. E turned back to her and grinned again, holding out a hand to her. 

"I'm Leroy Brown. But you can call me Encyclopedia."

Sally grabbed his hand and grinned back. "I'm Sally Kimball. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Encyclopedia said with a laugh. "Now come on. Since you're new here, I can show you around the school before class starts."

She smiled and nodded, and the two ran into the school.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww... so adorable!
> 
> Anyway, that's how they met in my headcanon! I might go back and edit this later, though. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
